The Seeker (Time Lord OC)
Name The Seeker (Title), Drethacezirthandrariss (Original). Current Appearance/Incarnation Standing at around five feet, ten inches, and weighing in at around 198.2 pounds, The Seeker is, in his current incarnation anyway, a male of Caucasian descent seemingly in his mid to late thirties whose facial expressions almost always range from somewhat serious to downright brooding, with slate gray eyes, unkempt locks of jet black hair, and a toned physique. As for clothing, the Seeker's taste will vary from incarnation to incarnation of course, but he currently leans towards more darker colored clothes when not on the Homeworld, where he generally wears the traditional silver-grey robes of the Dromeian Chapter to which he belongs. He did have his robes custom tailored with accents of black woven throughout the cloth however, which creates a rather striking angular design across the surface of the outfit that is rather distinct from most other articles of clothing worn by fellow Homeworlders. Age Approximately 880 years old, though he appears to be in his mid to late thirties. As for incarnations, he's still on his first and has yet to regenerate into his second. Birthplace Gallifrey, Shining World of the Seven Systems. Weapon(s) & Equipment *A psychic paper. (More info can be found here) *A sonic probe. (More info can be found here) *A staser rifle. (More info can be found here) Species Time Lord/Gallifreyan. History Hailing from an alternate reality where the six founders of Time Lord society, Rassilon, Omega, The Other, Pandak, Apeiron, and Eutenoyar were granted endless regenerations via the activation and mutation of a latent third helix in their DNA as a result of the Anchoring of the Thread and went on to use their newfound immortality to conquer the rest of the newly ordered universe, quickly subjugating the lesser races thanks to their recently developed time travel technology-an advancement that came at a great cost, however, as it lead to the unintentional imprisonment of Omega in the anti-matter universe where he eventually went mad from the isolation and lack of hope that his people would ever try to mount a rescue, though the Other did attempt to pierce the realm, they were ultimately unsuccessful-the Seeker, or Dreth as he was known before his Naming Day, is a member of the Dromeian Chapter who was born into House Redloom several million years after the anchoring and the Time Lords initial rise to power, before being enrolled in the Academy as soon as he was of age. While there he excelled in his studies, eventually becoming a member of the Celestial Intervention Agency, an organization reporting directly to the Founders that-in this reality anyway-is dedicated to monitoring the past, stepping in to ensure any and all temporal infractions are summarily dealt with, while the Founders concern themselves with events unfolding in the present or events that could unfold in the future. After being made a full member of the CIA, the Seeker had a long but rather mundane career putting a stop to various time travel attempts conducted by the races under their rule, when he wasn't back at headquarters scanning the Time Vortex for anomalies that is. It wasn't until several hundred years later, when the Kaleds began experimenting with a bio-weapon, that he and the rest of the agency saw real action. While the Founders reprimanded them for their potentially catastrophic tinkering, they took no further action, believing that the Kaleds were smart enough to heed their warning. The Time Lords would soon learn, however, that the Kaleds-more specifically a rather member of their race named Davros-were not as sensible as they'd originally anticipated. For a few years after their first bout with the lords of time, the Kaleds drastically ramped up their biological weapon research, but in secret so the inhabitants of the Homeworld would have no further reason to suspect them, eventually creating the first ever Dalek as a result. Their new creation finally come to fruition the Kaled military, under the direction of Davros, began producing Daleks-and the polycarbide armor that served as their permanent home-en-masse. Their reason for doing so? Rebellion. For years the Kaleds had languished under the suffocating rule of the Time Lords, who had imposed limits on exactly how much lesser species could learn about the universe and exactly how much they could advance beyond their own predetermined noonsphere, and as such they wished to finally be rid of them. The Kaleds underestimated the sheer hatred they had imbued within their creations, however, for the Daleks hated not only the Time Lords, but everything not like them as well. Seeing their makers, Davros included, as impure beasts, the Daleks turned on their creators, exterminating every single member of their race overnight before taking their cities and repurposing them for their own use. Firing up the ancient Kaled forges, the Daleks quickly began constructing saucer-like ships and upgraded casings which they then used to launch a crusade on the rest of the universe. One that lasted for the next 400 years as the Founders finally mobilized the empires military and began responding to the threat. Several civilizations were lost during this conflict, along with a great deal of Gallifrey's military, as the Daleks had begun employing temporal weaponry themselves, but eventually the Daleks were defeated with a final devastating attack on all systems under their control via the Nihlus Array. A large network of outposts linked to a quantum supercomputer which is itself linked to the Homeworlds' causal nexus that fired a wave of energy which rearranged the molecules of every Dalek in existence, removing them from reality itself as though they had never really existed to begin with. Thus the conflict, which became known as the Kaled Uprising and the Skaro-Gallifreyan War respectively, was brought to an end. Much to the relief of every sapient species in the known universe. But of course, this peace would not last long. For several million years of relative stability later, the Matrix began broadcasting predictions of a great war waged by an unknown yet terrible enemy. One that would result in Gallifrey's destruction and the extinction of their people. Becoming concerned over the warnings, the Founders began focusing efforts on peering into the future to ascertain the nature of their enemy, believing that once they figured out what they were facing, perhaps they could find a way to avert its creation. Unfortunately this course of action is exactly what led to the very event they were trying to stop. Once the Founders had finally found the era of the war, they began searching for information on their enemy, only to end up attracting its attention instead, launching them into a bloody conflict waged across all of time and space. A conflict known as the War In Heaven, that has nearly decimated the Time Lords and brought the entire multiverse to the brink of extinction. Finding themselves running out of options, as nearly every weapon they used against the Enemy-including the Nihlus Array-failed, the Founders created several clones of the Homeworld, each of which began searching for a way to escape their unstoppable foes through any means necessary be it some form of ascension to a higher plane or a mass exodus to another reality entirely. It is here that The Seeker's story becomes convoluted. Since the planet was temporally cloned, and by extension everyone on it, several different versions of Dreth now exist. Each of them working with their versions of the CIA and the Founders as the Enemy takes over more and more of N-Space. Several Gallifrey's are destroyed in the process, leaving only one as the sole survivor. Whether it is the original or not is unknown, but one thing is certain... It is the Time Lords last hope for survival. For it is on this Gallifrey that the Founders have finally found a reality that they believe is suitable for habitation. So calling upon one of the last free agents in the CIA, the Founders begin to put their plan into motion... TARDIS Type Type 70. Exterior Dreth's TT Capsule resembles a gray hexagonal pillar approximately 6 feet in height with a singular omniscate engraved on each of its six faces and a front panel with an embedded handle that allows it to open inward, acting as the main entrance to the ships interior. As always these types of craft can only be opened with the proper key as the crafts isomorphic security system is currently active. Upon opening the outer door, the pilot and those who may or may not be with them will pass through a narrow corridor leading to the ships inner doors which are opened themselves via a small panel set in the corridors right wall, or left wall if one is exiting the craft. Interior A large, impressive room styled after a grand mechanical cathedral or other such structures, this TARDIS interior is sure to convey a sense of awe, power, and scientific prowess to its passengers. This TT Capsule also has several other rooms that can be enabled and disabled at the pilots discretion, as well as lifts, but they will not be listed here for convenience sake. More could be said, but the information mentioned thus far should be more than enough for readers to get a sense of this crafts overall capabilities. Notes On Regenerations, TARDIS Operation, & Nucleolingua Symbiotica Unlike in some realities, regeneration is a bit different in this one. For example, Rassilon and the other six founders of Time Lord society were given endless and perfect regenerations due to the Anchoring of The Thread. Meaning they not only have no limit to how many times they can cheat death, but also fail to suffer any of the negative side effects from said ability, in addition to having complete control over how they wish their next incarnation to appear. This is different for practically all other Time Lords, however, as the anchoring was a fixed event in time-it was essentially the beginning of the ordered universe as we know it after all-meaning it could not be replicated again in this reality under any circumstances, creating a major issue for the rest of the species. Rassilon and the other founders knew what manner of discord and chaos would arise should they be the only ones to taste immortality, so they began looking for ways of artificially re-creating what they had by default, and eventually found their answer within the confines of genetic engineering. Looking towards the latent third helix once more, a trait all Gallifreyans have from birth, the founders set their minds to work and eventually came up with a solution. In order to grant regenerations to other Gallifreyans, or Time Lords as they'd be known later on, Rassilon ordered the helixes of all willing participants be activated, after which they would be brought before a rift torn in the fabric of space-time itself known as the Untempered Schism. A temporal construct (in this reality anyway) made for the purposes of facilitating Time Lord regeneration, rather than a natural feature of the Homeworld itself, like the Caldera. Upon reaching the schism, the participants would be forced to stare into the unbridled Vortex, an act that caused the Gallifreyans in question not just to genetically mutate, but have their biodata intrinsically linked with the Web of Time itself, granting them not only the ability to regenerate up to twelve times-a limit imposed by Rassilon as the process was not perfect for ordinary Time Lords, mainly due to the new laws on which reality functioned but also the fact that it was an artificial tapping into of the Vortex rather than a natural consequence as it had been in the Founders case, as regeneration could prove to be highly damaging to their cognitive functions if allowed to continue past a certain point-but also made them able to perceive different timelines and other such temporal phenomena, in addition to granting several other physiological benefits. (See species link for more info) Just like the Founders, albeit to a lesser extent. In order to control TARDISes, also referred to as TT Capsules and TARDI, a Time Lord had to have their biodata linked to the organically grown craft or else flight and other related functions would be impossible. To accomplish this, Rassilon applying some of Omega's original ideas alongside his own, created symbiotic nuclei or nucleolingua symbiotica as it's officially known. An artificial cellular protein or imprint of sorts stored within a Time Lords second heart, which grew over the course of a month after the initial exposure to the Vortex, that allowed them to bond with their TARDIS and achieve optimal operational capacity in addition to some added perks such as a Time Lords new TARDIS being able to assist its operators regenerative process, due to being a multidimensional entity even more deeply connected to the Vortex than its makers were, as well as providing a safe space for said process of course. Over the millennia, the nuclei and process to receive it became colloquially known as the Rassilon Imprimatur both for convenience sake, and in honor/recognition of the one who'd created it. As an aside, it should be known that the nuclei was grafted into a Time Lords second heart, generally right before their day of graduation from the Academy, as a security measure so not just anyone could go around and take a TARDIS for a spin. Engineered to respond to a Time Lords secondary heart-all of which have unique genetic makeups from one individual to the next-and theirs alone, the nuclei would become useless and unresponsive if removed from its original owner and placed in anything else, an event that would also trigger death on a cellular level for the Gallifreyan in question to prevent it being put back for the purposes of coercion. Positions & Branches of Gallifreyan Government The various positions within the Gallifreyan Empire's government is as follows... (Please note that the following isn't a hierarchy. Think of it more like a web with the Founders at the center, and the various ranks ; branches radiating out from there. Also sections without a '<>' next to them are positions only, without ties or governance over a larger group) Major Positions *'The Founders <> High Council' - The six, formerly, architects of Time Lord society and the rulers of the Web of Time. *'The Lord and Lady Cardinals' - Groups of Time Lords who manage their respective Chapter and House affairs, such as conducting trials for members accused of committing a crime by the Chancellery Guard, etc. *'The Co-ordinator <> C.I.A.' - The Celestial Intervention Agency is an organization responsible for monitoring the past, preventing any unauthorized temporal incursions and prosocuting the individuals responsible. It is run by a Time Lord called the Co-ordinator, who occasionally works with the General, Inquisitor, and Castellan. *'The Castellan <> Chancellery Guard' - Managed by a Time Lord known as the Castellan, the Chancellery Guard is Gallifreys police force. It has no off-world duties, instead being relegated to keeping peace in both the Capitol and Arcadia, in addition to conducting internal investigations-which may or may not end up in arrests and a trial if sufficient evidence can be brought to bear-with which everyone, including both the War and High Councils, must comply. Additionally, convicted Time Lords-or renegades, of which there have not been many-and would be upstarts from lesser civilizations who have been captured by the C.I.A. or military are sent to Shada, a prison locked in a bubble outside the universe. If they weren't executed outright that is. *'The Inquisitor' - A Time Lord in charge of a small team of assistants, the Inquisitor is tasked with utilizing a wide variety of tools to extract information from persons of extreme interest to the War and High Councils. Such tools include extraction chambers, among other things. *'The General <> Gallifrey High Command' - The Time Lord in charge of Gallifreys military forces and head of the War Council/Time Lord High Command/Gallifrey High Command, the General is responsible for co-ordinating all military efforts throughout the empire. From training, to armamemt allocation and storage, the General and other members of Gallifrey High Command work day and night to ensure the Homeworld remains safe from external threats. Additionally, the military also functions as a sort of police force in and of itself, albeit with a much wider reach, with soldiers being allowed to capture-and even execute in some cases-members of other species should they be found guilty of a crime. Minor Positions *'Gold Ushers' - Gold Ushers are Time Lords responsible for the upkeep and handling of various regalia and artifacts during certain ceremonies or events. *'Surgeon Generals' - Surgeon Generals are the Time Lords who attend to the various medical needs of the six chapters and their houses. "Private" doctors of a sort, thought the term private is used very loosely as every Time Lord is a member of one of the six chapters. *'Keeper of The Matrix' - A singular Time Lord, oddly enough, who maintains the vast supercomputer and its guardians the Cloister Wraiths, or Sliders as they are also known. Semblance N/A. Aura Color N/A. Affiliation The Time Lords/Gallifreyan Empire. Goals Currently unknown now that Gallifrey has successfully jumped to another reality, but it can be safely assumed that looking after his peoples well-being is of the utmost import right now. Category:Male Character Category:Humanoid Character Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Lawful Good